ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Storm (LeeHatake93)
Dragon Ball: Raging Storm ''(also called Naruto: Raging Storm) is the first installment in LeeHatake's fanon trilogy of Dragon Ball crossover games. It is the crossover of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. It would be released for the Sony Playstation 3, PSP, Microsoft Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. It is followed by ''Dragon Ball: Budokai Resurreccion. Story Following the battle with Frieza, Goku floats endlessly through space, searching for a planet to land on. Unknown to Goku, in another reality, a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki battled another ninja named Sasuke Uchiha in the Valley of the End. Consequently, this battle took place simultaneuosly with Goku's battle against Frieza. Two months following this battle, Naruto returns to this valley for private training. Back in the Dragon Ball realm, Goku gets pulled through a wormhole that mysteriously appeared and it pulls him through to the realm of ninja. He feels a dimensional force that syncs his power level to that of this realm, somehow making him less powerful. He senses another power not far away and flies to it, discovering Naruto. He challenges Naruto to a fight and the battle begins. He soon defeats Naruto and the two vow to become stronger for their next meeting. Soon Goku returns home and tells everyone of his journey, but none believe him. None----except Vegeta. Vegeta, after hearing of the Androids, is intrigued by this idea and begins training for a couple years. Soon, the same happens to him and he faces Sasuke Uchiha. After a battle, Vegeta emerges the winner and returns home to train even more. Anime Coverage: Naruto: Genin Training-Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Bonus Story: Naruto vs Kakashi Battle (2nd Bell Training) Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Saga-Frieza Saga Bonus Story: Trunks vs Frieza Battle Original Saga: Naruto: Raging Storm filler Gameplay As the title suggests, the gameplay would be a mix of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm ''and ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Free battle would be ground-based combat and teammates would be used as support like in the Naruto game, but transformations would be similar to Raging Blast, ''wherein they can be accessed at any time. Boss battles would have quick-time events like in ''Ultimate Ninja Storm, ''and Story Mode would allow you to free roam parts of Konoha and forests in the Naruto universe as well as roaming Other World and Namek of Dragon Ball's universe. This game would also use ''Raging Blast 2's HUD, and all transformations and techniques are brought directly from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Characters Naruto Characters Naruto Uzumaki (Young/Early Timeskip) Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno (Young/Early Timeskip) Kakashi Hatake Neji Hyuga Rock Lee Tenten Might Guy Shikamaru Nara Choji Akimichi Ino Yamanaka Asuma Sarutobi Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame Hinata Hyuga The Third Hokage Jiraiya Tsunade Zabuza Momochi Haku Gaara Temari Kankuro Kabuto Yakushi Orochimaru Kidomaru Sakon Tayuya Jirobo Kimimaro Itachi Uchiha Kisame Hoshigaki DBZ Characters Goku (Kid/Early DBZ) Kid Gohan Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu Master Roshi Yajirobe Piccolo Raditz Nappa Vegeta (Scouter/Early Androids Saga) Dodoria Zarbon Guldo Recoome Jeice Burter Captain Ginyu Frieza (Namek Saga/Mecha) King Cold Future Trunks Easter Egg Ichigo Kurosaki Giant Characters Full Shukaku Gaara Great Ape Vegeta Great Ape Gohan Boss Battles Naruto and Sasuke vs Haku Third Hokage vs Orochimaru Naruto vs Gaara Gaara and Rock Lee vs Kimimaro Naruto vs Sasuke Naruto vs Kakashi Goku, Krillin, and Gohan vs Vegeta Vegeta vs Great Ape Gohan Goku vs Frieza Trunks vs Mecha Frieza and King Cold Naruto vs Goku (Naruto's point of view) Goku vs Naruto (Goku's point of view) Sasuke vs Vegeta (Sasuke's point of view) Vegeta vs Sasuke (Vegeta's point of view) Category:Page added by LeeHatake93 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Game created by LeeHatake93 Category:Video Games Category:Fan Made Video Games